


True Face

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han meets a bounty hunter in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Face

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Kylo seduces Han without Han knowing it until after."

"I hear you're looking for someone."

Han can't tell species under the mask. He's almost sure whoever it is registers as male, but that's a guess.

He plays with his glass, lounging back the way he always does when he's trying to size up a mark. "I might be. I can't say I'm fond of bounty hunters."

"Hazard of the trade. No one likes the necessary." There's an amusement in the voice. "You're a smuggler. You provide passage for goods that are regretfully held up by legal complications. My line of work involves locating and ridding the galaxy of troublesome meddlers in the affairs of others."

Han holds his own tells close. The line about smuggling is one he himself has said plenty of times. The bounty hunter might know, or might not, that Han is considered a troublesome meddler. He's got his ear to the ground, and he's almost positive there isn't a price on his head in this sector. The bounty hunter might not be from this sector though.

Then again, Han's the one who needs help.

"I can pay. I can pay a lot." He takes the snapshots from his jacket and places them face down on the table. "I don't have it on me now, but the price is fifty thousand for each." He taps the back of the pictures. "Interested?"

"Former business partners?"

"Missing persons. Disappeared about five years ago." He won't let his breath catch. He's shouted and he's screamed enough. "I want them returned alive and unharmed."

"Together?"

"They won't be. One was kidnapped by the First Order." Han won't believe anything else, no matter what Luke's message said.

The bounty hunter places his fingers on the photographs. "Kidnapped five years ago by the First Order? You're chasing ghosts."

He's wondered. Leia barely speaks to him these days. She's thrown herself into her job, the same way she always does when she's in pain. She'd know. She'd tell him. Until then, he must believe. Ben's alive. Luke's alive. Han will chase every lead he can track on both. He can't live with himself doing any less. Even Chewie thinks he's seeking the impossible. He stormed off in a huff two days ago, but Han knows him better than that. He'll come back in another couple of days.

It's another couple of days with his son missing, and his other best friend lost. Han can't rest the search even for Chewbacca's wounded ego.

"Fifty thousand each, pal. Plenty of other bounty hunters would take it."

"Not for a fool's errand."

Han pulls his snapshots back, but the bounty hunter grabs his wrist. "I didn't say no."

"I can give you every piece of information I already have." Han keeps extra datapads for this. Dates last seen. Identifying marks. The last four aliases Luke has used for undercover work. Han has scoured world after world, plucking any breadcrumb he can find as Leia grew more distant and Chewie grew more fed up.

"I'll take the job." He accepts the datapad from Han, glancing at the information casually. Light reflects from his mask, revealing nothing. "Fifty thousand each."

"Alive and unharmed. Payment on delivery."

"Naturally."

Han held out his hand. "Han Solo."

The bounty hunter shakes once. "Call me Kylo." He orders the next round.

Han can hold his drink. This forces him to wonder if his new business partner slipped him something. It doesn't matter. He doesn't have the money on him to pay more than his bar tab. Everything is safely in the bank under his wife's name. Robbing him won't do any good. He stopped caring about his own safety six months into this search.

"Let's get you back to your room," says the bounty hunter, helping him to his feet. Han's a little too sloshed to say where he's staying. The guy knows, letting Han lean on him through the corridors of this low-rent space station, leading him to the horrible little room Han's in until Chewie cools off.

"I'm fine." Han needs some sleep. He doesn't need a hand with his boots, though he's getting one just the same. He definitely doesn't need a hand inside his pants. "Hey."

"When is the last time anyone did this for you?"

He bites back his answer. There have been a couple of anonymous encounters over the past few years. They haven't dissolved the marriage. The marriage has been doing that well enough without extra help.

Kylo has a solid grip in his thin leather glove, and it has been a while since any other hand has done this. Han lies back, letting the guy straddle him. He's thin as a reed but almost as tall as Han, and his long legs rest easily to either side. Han's head is swimming in a good way. Remembering his manners, he plays at his new friend's belt, enjoying the gasp as his own hand finds what he's looking for.

Human.

His hands aren't so steady, not with the weird soupiness in his brain and the leather grip snaking up and down his shaft. It's been a long time since he last fooled around with another man. He hasn't forgotten the basics.

"You gonna take off that mask?"

"I wasn't considering it, no."

He's about to make a mess. He can feel the usual tremble at the base of his spine. "If you don't want to spoil those nice gloves of yours, you'll want me to finish that." There's a quick twist and a hard series of pulls. Han holds back his yell, turns it into a drawn-out moan as the guy jerks him with one glove and catches the spill with his other. He smears the glove on Han's face.

The guy's breathing hard. The guy -- Kylo, right -- he's not there but he's getting closer. Han isn't graceful enough to do the same hand trick he did. He's going to get a load on his shirt, and this is his last clean shirt.

"I can take you in my mouth." Not his best come-on line, but he's tired and already dripping.

Kylo shoves him hard in the chest, pushing himself up until his dick is right where Han can reach it. He hasn't done this with a human guy in a very long time. The taste is stale skin and the sweat from hard travel. Han sucks him down. There's a power trip to this, no matter if he's going down on a human or any other person, pulling out a level of pleasure above the usual baseline of fun. It makes the lonely nights and the awkward mornings a little less pathetic.

His new friend clutches the pillow beside Han, and grunts as he comes in a burst of sticky salt. Han licks him dry then tucks him back in politely. It's what you do.

"Are you staying? There's not much room, but there's enough."

He climbs unsteadily off Han. "I have a ship."

Han rolls over and rests his face on his folded hands. "Then you're doing better than I am."

"Lost your ship?"

"Temporarily mislaid." He sees the guy pull something from his pocket. Paper? "You have that datapad?"

"With all the information. Yes."

"Good. My head's not where it ought to be right now. Something I had to drink."

"The sedative will wear off in a few hours." Figures.

"I don't have enough money on me to be worth robbing."

"You already owe me fifty thousand." He writes something on the paper and sets it on the edge of the sink. Han's eyes are too heavy to keep up. He can read whatever it is in the morning.

"What's that?"

"Contact information. You'll want my name. Goodbye, Han Solo." Kylo slams the door as he leaves.


End file.
